


The heart wants what it wants

by Lottalova



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lottalova/pseuds/Lottalova
Summary: The heart wants what it wants.And sometimes you can't change that, no matter how hard you try to convince yourself otherwise.There's no logic to it.You meet someone, you fall in love and that's that.It's not about who you've been with, it's about who you end up with.And sometimes the heart doesn't know what it wants, until it finds what it wants.





	1. New beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I'm trying to write.  
> I love the idea of Scorbus and have a lot of story ideas in my head.  
> After reading a lot of fanfics here, I decided to give it a try.  
> Feel free to say what you think in the comments.

Scorpius was lying in bed, staring at the canopy of his four-poster bed. In the bed next to him, his best friend, Albus was lying fast asleep. The curtains were still open, cause they had been talking themselves to sleep. It was four am and Scorpius had woken up. He had dreamt again about the horrible events of last year. He almost always dreamt the same dream. Albus not coming on the water surface. It made him feel like someone was pressing the air out of his lungs. So he tried to calm himself by focusing on positive things. Lying there in his bed he was thinking about how happy he was that school term had started again. Summer had been busy. His dad had taken him to the quidditch world cup and they had travelled to France over the summer. Scorpius’ father thought that it would do his son good to visit another place to forget about the horrible events of last year. And it did for most part. They had visited Varleons, the little town near Beauxbatons and it had a huge history. He’d seen the oldest wizard library in Europe there and it was just mesmerizing for a nerd like him. But on the other hand, it left very little time to spend with his friend Albus. More to say, they didn’t see each other all summer and he was happy that they could talk in person again instead of owling post.

Scorpius turned his head to look at his friend. Moonlight was projecting a thin white line on his face. Albus was curled up on his side, towards Scorpius’ bed. He looked so peaceful. Breathing slowly in and out, barely audible. His face completely relaxed. Scorpius looked at his soft features. Albus had tanned over the summer. Something that never happened to Scorpius. He just got burned red like a lobster. His father prompted that he’d put a thousand layers of skrewtcream on himself for protection. Seems like the breeding of those horrendous creatures by Hagrid, had a good purpose after all. Cause he didn’t get burned at all.   
Albus’ thin lips curved up at one end as he was dreaming, his thick, long lashes fluttering and hiding those bright green eyes. Scorpius smiled and felt a warm, tingling sensation in his stomach. He felt so happy to be back at Hogwarts with his friend.

Scorpius turned to his back again, the sensation rising upwards to his chest. He put his mind on Rose, who he hadn’t seen in over two months either. The last time they spoke, he asked her out. That was so exciting. And she didn’t react totally negative this time. She even jokingly called him ‘Scorpion King’ and Albus and he had laughed about it. Albus had seen this as a sign that he must hurry to be the first to have a girlfriend. The first week of school he was scanning the house tables in the great hall, every morning, to look for a “suitable and attractive girl” as he said it, to befriend “and maybe more.” as he winked to his friend. Scorpius wasn’t sure that this was the best way to find _love_ , but he supported his friend in commenting his finds.   
  
“That’s Lyra Jenkins, she’s in Hufflepuff. I think she’s a bit too soft for you”.

“Too soft? What do you mean with that?”

“Well, she mainly keeps herself to reading and uhm, reading and … that’s it.”

“So she’s a female version of you?” said Albus with a crooked smirk on his face. “Why would that not work out, I love you so I could love her.” His grin growing even wider.

“We are nothing alike!” said Scorpius taken aback. “She does not even talk to people, it’s all work no fun. I make fun. Sometimes.”

“Relax, I was just teasing you.” Albus smiled.

“Save your teasing for the girls you want to conquer.” Scorpius smiled back.

A week passed and so did a lot of girls. And after serious consideration of Zara Zabini, Daniëla Woods and Sofia Spencer, Albus had put his mind to Clio Creswell from Ravenclaw. Clio had a petite figure, long brown hair and big brown eyes. She was always cheery, hanging in a tight group of her girly friends and as Scorpius thought “very gossipy, but cute”. He had to admit that she was pretty. Nothing like Rose off course. But Albus thought she looked great and seemed like a lot of fun. And they had talked before and she didn’t act totally disgusted around him. Things might have gotten better after last year events, but they were still not very popular at school.

As he was thinking about the past week, his eyelids started to feel heavy again and slowly he slumbered back to sleep.

 

**********

 

Albus woke up feeling ready for a relaxing weekend. The first school week had been really busy already. This was the big year as his dad called it, OWL year. “This will lead you to your future, it’s really important Albus” his dad had inclined. Albus hated thinking about the responsibility that came with it. It made him nervous. What if he made the wrong decisions and ended up with a lousy job for the rest of his life. His friend Scorpius had, off course, figured it all out. He was just going to take every class. Only one student ever did that before him and it was Albus’ aunt Hermione. And she did it with a time turner. As time turners were forbidden and, well, not exactly their most favorite artifact, this had to be arranged differently. So Scorpius was going to study Divination and Ancient Runes every other week, because those classes fell together. And spend a lot of time in the library when other student had spare time. His friend was also chosen to be Prefect this year and then he came with the insane idea to try out for quidditch seeker too. That boy was just unstoppable, Albus thought. It also brought to his mind the fact that they wouldn’t be able to spend as much time together as the previous years. As Scorpius would constantly be studying or storming from one class to the other or practicing quidditch or performing his Prefect duties. And so it was time, he thought, to find himself a girl. With Scorpius obviously growing closer to Rose, she had mentioned his friend a couple of times when she visited this summer with her parents. And Albus was not going to end up as a third wheel or the last remaining bachelor. So he set his eyes on Clio Creswell. Her grandfather used to be the Head of the Goblin Liaison Office, but died in the second wizarding wars. Scorpius found her not suitable for Albus, but he had to admit she was pretty. That was the only positive thing Scorpius said of any of the girls Albus pointed out this week. And so Albus decided that Clio was the one for him. He could not have a girlfriend his best friend had nothing nice to say of. Not that Scorpius was rude about the other girls, that was just not how he was, but he definitely showed his disapproval.

A big yawn made Albus look to his left side.

“You’ve been sleeping in this morning? I’m not used to that. Is it a new thing.”

“Maybe. Scorpius sleep in Saturdays.” His friend singsonged and he grinned broadly.   
“I had a bad dream and lay awake for a while last night.”

“Oh. Are you okay?” Albus asked with a worried look on his face.

“Yeah, I’m allright. Do you reckon these will ever go away?”

“Dunno. I still dream about Craig too often.”

Both boys eyes wandered of and there was a silent pause.   
Soon enough broken by their dormmate Bellamy Zabini “Oy, you feel ready for quidditch try-outs this afternoon, Malfoy?”

Albus knew his friend hated to be called Malfoy, but never spoke out about it.

“Yeah, bit nervous though.” Scorpius sighed, biting his lip.

“You should eat a hearty breakfast. That always helps with me.” Bellamy said encouraging.

“Well, thank Merlin I love breakfast.” Exclaimed Scorpius.

Bellamy laughed “See ya later then. Bye Malfoy, Potter.” He waved at them.

“Bye Bells.” The boys said together.

“Eggs?” said Scorpius enthusiastically.

“Like that is the only thing to eat at breakfast.” Albus rolled his eyes. His friend loved eggs. He frankly had a bit too much of it. Scorpius had already hopped to the bathroom to get ready. When he came out, Albus said grinning: “Let’s go, Eggboy.”

“I’m a complete breakfast variety,” said Scorpius, “Eggboy, Breadhead. What’s next, muffin Malfoy?” And they both made way to the Great Hall laughing.

 

 **********

 

Saturday morning past very quickly and as soon as he knew, Scorpius was back in his dorm getting ready for quidditch try-outs. He had practiced all summer for seeker position and was really looking forward to it. He knew it would make his dad “superproud” as he would call it. But that was not the only reason. He just really wanted to play and he knew he was good at it. He just never had the chance to show it and never really bothered to do so in the past. With Albus not being very fond of quidditch. Scorpius thought it was quite ridiculus actually, everybody loved quidditch. And he figured it was his friend’s act of rebellion against his parents and siblings. They were all quidditch crazy and very good at it. James played chaser with his sister Lilly and there cousin Rose. The trio were famous at Hogwarts as the Unstoppable Union. Hugo, Rose’s brother, was the Gryffindor keeper. Just as his father was. So almost everyone in Albus’ family played quidditch, with the exeption of his aunt Hermione. And Albus of course. So when he was getting ready, he was not surprised that his friend sat there, sighing and producing the most disapproving sounds he could come up with, without being rude to his friend.

“I really don’t get why you would want to do this. You don’t need to prove anything to your father.” Albus said.

“But I’m not doing this for my dad. I _want_ to play quidditch. I _really_ want this.” Scorpius emphasized.

“Is this to impress Rose?” Albus asked, his brow furrowing.

“What? No! This is for me, Albus.”

“I don’t get it.Why now? You’ve had three other years to try-out and never spoke about it. And now you suddenly want to play quidditch?”

“Yes.”

“Why now?”

“Because now is the right time.” Scorpius explained, “And I’ve practiced a lot this summer.”

“Yeah, you practiced so much that you couldn’t even visit.” Albus said grumpily.

“What?” Scorpius was taken aback. “No. That’s not why I didn’t visit.” He knew Albus could use words and situations viciously when he felt angry or uneasy and he was hurt that his friend did this now. Scorpius hardly ever did something just for himself and he really wished his friend would support him. Even if he wasn’t fond of quidditch, the least he could do was support his friend if it meant so much to him. That’s what Scorpius would do. He looked at his friend and felt a painfull stab in his chest as his friend looked him straight in the eye, without emotion.

“Yeah. Right. Well, you should get going. Try-outs start in fifteen minutes, no?”

“Yes,” Scorpius said quietly, “aren’t you coming?”

“Why would I come?” Albus said angrily, “I hate quidditch.”

“Well, uhm, for me?” Scorpius asked hesitantly.

Albus gave a loud sigh: “I thought I would use this occasion to go find Clio and get to know her a little better.” He averted eye contact and kept all emotion at bay. “I might as well find some new company as you are going to be _very_ busy this year. With classes and _quidditch_. If it works out of course. Your try-outs.”

Scorpius didn’t know what to say. Albus never really acted this way to him. He knew he acted out to his father, but not him.

“Well,” Sighed Albus, “good luck. I guess.” It sounded sarcastically and he turned his heal and went off.

Scorpius was left in the dorm and felt like someone had just pulled out the floor from beneath him. He didn’t have much time to ponder over this and decided to put it aside so he could give his best at the try-outs. Even if it did hurt like crazy. He took a deep breath and blew the air out slowly. Put on his gear and set way to the quidditch pit.

 

**********

 

Albus stomach turned the worse of turns as he was walking through the halls of Hogwarts castle, making his way to the courtyard. Clio would probably be there, as it was a popular hangout for girls. He knew he had been unfair to Scorpius, but on the other hand he felt so angry. He couldn’t even explain why. It just felt like his friend had decided all these things without him. He felt left out and wanted  to make Scorpius feel the same. So he was going to get Clio, as if his life depended on it. As it turned out, he heard that she did find him interesting. So he was going to find out _how_ interesting.

Clio sat together with her friends and Albus recognized his cousin Rose from a mile away with her bright red hair. Next to her sat Polly Chapman, the most unbearable girl Albus had ever met. Albus knew his cousin was friends with Clio, he just didn’t know how close they were and had hoped it wasn’t _too_ close.

“Ahum,” Albus cleared his throat to get their attention. No one reacted. “Ahuhum.” He coughed a bit louder. Now they all turned their heads.

“You’ve got a cold, cous’?” Asked Rose cheekily. She smiled broadly and knew immediately why Albus was there. You had to give it to her, she had good senses to what peoples intentions were. If you wanted to know what someone was up to, Rose was probably the first to know.

“Uhm, no, I just wanted to talk to Clio.” Albus blushed slightly and tried to be brave. He almost turned around again out of embarrassment, but he was determined that he would ask her out.

“Oh,” Clio smiled at him “okay, what do you want to talk about?”

“Uhm, could we like, uhm, like talk a bit in private?”   
“Please?” he added quickly.

Her smile grew even bigger and she hopped of the stone perch she was sitting on. “Okay” she looked at her friends and Albus saw Rose give her a little wink.

They went a bit further from her group of friends and stood near an apple blossom tree. The warm afternoon sun was sinking lower and the air felt soft to Albus’ skin. This was a beautiful day and Clio looked even more beautiful with the sun shining on her dark brown hair and tanned skin.

“What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?” she asked with a curious look on her face. Her lips curved to a crooked smile, but she sounded as sweet as honey.

“ I wanted to ask, ahum,” He cleared his throath again. He was starting to create a nervous thick and tried to put it aside. “Iwantedtoaskyatohogsmeadenextsatrrday”

“Excuse me? I didn’t get that.” She looked at him, amused.

Albus took a deep breath to steady his nerves and asked the question while breathing it out slowly: “I wanted to ask if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me next Saturday?”

“Oh! Sure. I would love to.” She sounded enthusiastically.

“Really?” Albus was surprised, but quickly added: “Great. I’ll wait for you at the entrance when it’s time to go. Good?”

“Excellent.” She smiled, “See you next Saturday Albus, I’m going back to my friends now.”

“Yeah. Great. Excellent.” He smiled and waved at her. He looked at his cousin and nodded. She grinned back at him broadly.

Albus ran back to his dorm, he couldn’t wait to tell Scorpius what he had done. He felt elevated and excited. But when he arrived at the dorm it was empty and he remembered why he’d asked Clio out in the first place. And he remembered the last conversation he had with Scorpius. His heart sank a little and he sat down on his bed looking at the empty bed next to him. Was this year going to be completely different? Were they still going to share everything together or was this going to be the time they would grow apart? Albus never wanted that to happen, but he always wondered if it could. Maybe, it would. And he let himself sink back, closed his eyes and drifted off in a sweet dream about apple blossom trees, friendly smiles and bold decisions.

 

**********

 


	2. Small changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part two of the story.  
> I've re-edited the first chapter too, just the lay-out.  
> So it would be a bit more pleasant to read.  
> Always nice to hear what you think.  
> Enjoy.

He had done it. Scorpius had done it. He was the new Slythering seeker. Try-outs had run out because there were so many who wanted a spot on the team. He had to compete with 5 others for the seeker position. The first two fell of quickly, as they were totally not built for being a seeker. The other three were harder to compete with, but eventually he got the upper hand and won. Bellamy went up to him to congratulate him. William Warrington, whom he shared the dorm with, came over:

“I guess you’re not a total pansy after all, Malfoy.” He laughed heartily.

“Keep it clean, Will.” warned Bellamy, “we’re a team now.”

“Calm down Bells, I’m just joking. Malfoy Junior knows, right?” and he folded his arm around Scorpius’ neck into a tight hold, grinning.

“Yeah, I know. It’s okay.” Scorpius smiled although the tight squeeze hurted a bit. He felt so happy and hungry. It was already half past seven. And all the activity of this afternoon had given him an even bigger appetite. His stomach made a loud grumble.

“Yeah, I good eat a horse.” Bellamy smiled at him. “Okay guys, time to go back to the dungeons and hit the showers.”

Everyone followed him as Bellamy led them the way to the castle. The sun had sunk behind the mountains, leaving a pink orange glow at the edge. Little dots of light came from the castle windows and Scorpius thought it was a beautiful sight. As he ran up the stone steps he couldn’t wait to tell Albus the news. Entering the common room he went straight for their dorms, pushing the door open excitedly, but it was empty. Albus would probably still be at dinner, he thought. Although an uneasy feeling nestled his way back in his chest. He couldn’t help but worry if his friend would still be mad. He took a quick, refreshing shower and hurried back up to the Great Hall. Scanning the Slytherin house table, he wasn’t able to spot his friend. He repeated the scanning a couple of times until his stomach made another huge growl. He quickly joined his house, sitting next to Daniëlla, piling as much as he could on his plate.

“You’re hungry, I suppose?” she asked jokingly and she smiled at him. “How were try-outs? No one else is back yet. You did shower, didn’t you?” and she crooked up her nose.

“MrmpfOff course I frsschhowrd.” His mouth full with food.

“Honestly, your father should see you right now. He would be so ashamed.” She waved her hand airily as she sighed and looked at him sideways.

“Hey, I’m hungry.” Scorpius defended himself and he swallowed a big spoon of mash.

“Well?” she implied impatiently.

“Well what?” Scorpius looked confused.

“Oh Merlin, one day with the quidditch crew and your brain capacity is already increasing. I meant how did try-outs go?

Scorpius eyed her, pressing his lips tight together to change them into a big grin.

“You got in?” she asked excitedly.

“Yes, I did.” Scorpius said happily. “Have you seen Albus? I’d like to tell him.”

“Not really. He left as I arrived for dinner. We didn’t really speak, so I don’t know where he went. He wasn’t in the common room?”

“No. Not in the dorm either.” Scorpius sounded rather disappointed and Daniëlla noticed.

“You’ll find each other. You sleep in the same room so that’s a fact.” She smiled at him encouragingly.

“Thanks Dani.” And he put another full spoon of mashed potatoes in his mouth to finish up his meal.

After they were finished, he and Daniëlla both decided to go to the library. Scorpius had rather found Albus, but as he was taking so many subjects he really needed to catch up on studying. Today he hadn’t opened any of his books yet and that was rare. It felt discomforting and made him fidgety. So the library was first priority. He caught up on Ancient Runes and when he finished chapter 6 of _Magical Hieroglyphs and logograms_ the library was ready to close up. Scorpius had totally lost track of time, something that happened more often when he was reading. His first thought was “Albus, shit.” He said that a bit too loud as Madame Pince looked at him fearcely, pressing a finger on her lips. “Woops.” He thought by himself and he grabbed his books to run out towards the dungeons again. On the way he hoped that Albus would still be awake, but when he entered the dorm quietly the curtains around his four poster bed were already closed. What had Scorpius been thinking, it was half past eleven. Off course his friend was asleep. A feeling of sadness overcame him as he grabbed his pyjama’s and went to the bathroom. When he came out, he hoped that his friend might have woken up. But nothing of that had happened. He crawled in his own bed, thinking back on the events of the day. Aside from their dispute this afternoon, it was a great day. But the unhappy parting with his friend had made him feel sad and hurt. And as he was lying alone in his bed the feeling came slowly creeping up again. The words that had been said lingering in his head, Scorpius fell into an uneasy sleep.

 

**********

 

Albus was woken up by a soft muttering sound. He slowly came to consciousness and opened his eyes. Rubbing the sleep out and trying to identify the sound that had woken him up. “No, please. No, No.” Albus was wide awake now. He had heard Scorpius, who was having a nightmare again. The muttering came clearer to panicked pleading. “Please, I beg you. Noo, Nooo.” His friend’s voice growing louder, the panic in his voice revealing a fear that was so tangible Albus got goosebumps. He jumped out of bed and saw that the curtains on Scorpius’ bed weren’t closed. The blond boy was squirming in his bed, his hands were holding his blankets tight and the screaming grew louder and louder. Albus hurriedly went up to him hoping to wake him up before the whole dorm would.

“Scorpius wake up.” He put his arm on his friend’s chest and gave him a little shake, but Scorpius didn’t wake. Instead he squirmed even more as if he thought he was being attacked in his dream. “This has to end” thought Albus and he shook his friend again, a bit harder. “Scorpius, wake up.” He said firmly. Scorpius jumped straight up, almost knocking his head against Albus’, breathing heavily. Albus looked at the boy, who was the spitting image of his father. But with softer features. He had pale blond hair, his skin was even whiter with the moonlight shining on it. He had a thin face, but he had rounder cheeks than his father, a small straight nose and a small pouty mouth with profound shaped lips that always had a pinkish colour. If he didn’t have that family name, Albus was sure his friend would have a lot of girl admirers. Maybe he had, but they just didn’t know. But his most impressive feature was his big, silverblue eyes that could look right into your soul. Albus was searching for those eyes, but when he met them his heart gave a squeeze. Scorpius was on the brink of crying. He was shaking all over his body and his eyes were watering. Albus had never seen his friend cry, not even when his mother died. Yes he had teary eyes then, but never like this. Scorpius didn’t like to cry in front of someone, Albus knew that. His friend was still breathing heavily when he put his arm on his shoulder.   
“Scorp? Are you alright?”   
Scorpius didn’t answer. He tried to avoid his friend’s look, his breathing staggered.   
“Scorp, it’s okay. I understand. Let it go.” Albus encouraged him. Hoping it would help. His friends lip trembled and he swallowed hard. Albus felt his heart breaking at the sight of Scorpius fighting his emotions like this. He wanted to make him feel better. He _had_ to make him feel better. “Do you want to talk about it?”   
Scorpius shook his head and sniffed once. He took a deep staggered breath and slowly raised his eyes to meet Albus’. Albus could see he was doing his very best to keep himself together. He came up to him closer and hugged him. It was the only thing he could come up with. And slowly he could feel his friend give way and he let him cry, silently.   
After a couple of minutes Scorpius pulled away and tried to compose himself. He rubbed the tears out of his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt and gave a big sigh. Albus still held a hand on his left arm, wanting to support him and show him that he was there for him.   
“Is it better?” He asked carefully.

“Yeah.” Scorpius said softly yet with a cracked voice. “Thanks.”

“That’s what friends are for.” And Albus gave him an encouraging smile, hoping it would make him feel better. And relief filled him when Scorpius gave back a little smile. “I’m here if you want to talk about it, you know that right?”

“Yeah, I know. I just rather don’t.” Scorpius said carefully.

Albus noticed and remembered their conversation that afternoon. “It’s okay. You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” He smiled again and slowly stood up to go back to his bed. But Scorpius reached out for him and touched his right arm. He turned and his friend looked at him with his big silver eyes.

“Would you… “ Scorpius bit his lip. “Would you please stay… a bit longer… please?” Now turning his head down, averting his gaze.

Albus didn’t really know what he meant. Did he mean sit there on the bed or in the bed? It made him feel a bit uneasy. On the other hand, he wanted to be there for his friend. Scorpius clearly had had one of those traumatic dreams you rather have at home with your parents than at school in a dorm full of teenage boys. He had cried for Merlins’ sake, that meant something. So Albus smiled and sat himself next to Scorpius, pushing him aside to crawl in next to him. And his friend made way. So there they lay, silently, next to each other, staring at the canopy together.

They lay there for a while until Scorpius suddenly asked: “How was everything with Clio?”

Albus was half dreaming, so he startled and had to compose himself. “Oh, good, good. Yeah, really good.”

“So you two are going on a date?”

“Yes, we are. To Hogsmeade, next Saturday.”

“Hogsmeade? You have a signed permission then?”

Albus noticed the slight disappointment in Scorpius’ voice. He knew he always wanted to go to Hogsmeade, but they never went because Albus didn’t want to. And now he was feeling a bit guilty about that. “Yeah, I kinda did. Are you mad?”

“No. Of course not. I just really wanted to go once too. You know, for Honeydukes.”

“Hah, that doesn’t surprise me.” Albus laughed. “Maybe you should ask someone out too, Scorp. It does not have to be Rose. You look good, I’m sure there are other girls wanting to go out with you.”

“Not Rose.” Scorpius said taken aback. “Are you serious?”

“No, I’m Severus.” Albus joked.

“That one is old and not funny.”

“It’s a little funny.” Albus smiled and nudged him with his elbow.

“You know I wouldn’t go out with anyone else. It’s only ever been Rose and now she’s warming up to me, I’m definitely not going to risk it.” He said determinedly. “You think I look good?”

“Sure. Well, you’re not ugly. You look like your dad; he had lots of girl admirers back in the day, no?”

“I suppose. But maybe they fell for his badboy attitude. I’m nothing like that.”

“Yeah,” Albus giggled, “you’re quite the opposite of a badboy.”

“But I can be brave.” Scorpius reminded his friend, looking at him for affirmation.

“Hahaha, yeah, the bravest.” Albus confirmed with a gentle smile and held him in a grip kind of hug. “I am getting very tired now Scorpius. I’ll leave you now, if that’s okay?”

“Ow, sure, yeah, no problem. I’m getting sleepy again too.” Scorpius smiled as his friend was about to leave for his own bed. “Night”.

Albus turned his head and looked at his friend who was waiting for his response with a gentle smile and his big blue eyed gaze. “Sleep well, Scorp.”

 

**********

 

Sunday morning started as a beautiful day. The sun was shining bright, the sky was a beautiful blue, the air smelt sweet and the colours outside were wonderful. Scorpius loved days like this and he loved them even better with his best friend Albus. He was so grateful for his support that night and happy that the fight they had was behind their backs. After breakfast they were planning to go sit by the lake and enjoy the beautiful day. They walked next to each other on the Hogwarts grounds and for once Albus was the chatty one. Although it was more like a complaint of all the work they already had and the difficult classes. Scorpius didn’t mind. He liked Albus like that. It made him Albus, ever so grumpy yet so kind. He stared at his friend and felt happiness flow through his body. Smiling at him he said: “You know I will help you with anything you struggle with, right?”

“Yeah, but you still won’t give the answer the easy way, do you.” Albus looked at him accusingly with a playful crooked smile.

“Albus, if I just gave you the answers to everything you would never learn anything.”

“Yes I would, I promise.” His friend pleaded, looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

Scorpius heart gave a jolt and he giggled. “No you wouldn’t. But I promise that I’ll be there for you when you need me. I will help you the best I can Albus. But you should trust more in yourself. You’re smarter than you give yourself credit for.” Scorpius spoke sincerely. His friend always thought of himself as less than someone else. Not as wonderful as his father, not as popular as his brother, not as loved as his sister, not as smart as him. But Scorpius could only see Albus as wonderful in every way.

“That’s really nice of you to say, Scorp.” Albus gave a gentle smile. “Still I would love to just get the answers and have more time chasing girls.” He grinned and gave Scorpius a wink.

 “Hahaha, you only asked out one girl and you think you’re the school’s new Casanova. James better watch out then.” Scorpius joked.

“Who knows where it goes from here.” Albus looked at him from the corner of his eye.

“Right.” Scorpius said with a sarcastic tone. “You better begin one at a time, I think.” Somehow, he didn’t like the conversation that much anymore and he wanted it to go back to Albus’ complaining and the pleading for help.

“Are you okay?” His friend asked suddenly looking worried and trying to look him in the eye. “You fell quiet right there.”

“Uhm, yes.” Scorpius didn’t really know what to say. He didn’t want to admit that he didn’t like talking about Albus’ conquests so he come up with the first thing that popped in his mind. “I was just thinking about last night. You know, that dream.”

“You still don’t want to talk about it? Maybe it will make you feel better?”

“No, no, really, it’s fine. I’ll be fine. I’m good.”

“Okay, well,” Albus put his hand on Scorpius’ shoulder and faced him “I’m there for you if you do want to talk you know.” Albus smiled encouraging and Scorpius felt another jolt in his stomach at the touch. He looked him straight in the eye and felt a warm glow fill every fiber of his body. “What was going on?” He thought. The feeling was great, but was it normal. What in the world was he thinking. Albus is his friend, of course he felt good with him. “Right?” Scorpius started to feel dizzy and had totally forgotten that his friend was still waiting for his response.

“Scorp? Are you okay?” Albus asked with a worried tone in his voice.

“What? Oh, yeah… Yes, I’m fine. I’m sorry Albus, my mind just wandered.”

“Well thank you for listening to my intense outing of friendship for you.” His friend folded his arms across his chest and pouted. “I’m feeling a little offended now.”

“I’m sorry. I  didn’t me—“

“It’s nothing, you silly, I get it. I have these stupid nightmares too you know.” And he put his arm around Scorpius’ shoulders. Scorpius didn’t know if to feel happy about this or not. He was happy. Should he feel happy? Why was he asking himself so many questions? He gave Albus the best smile he could, but at the same time he felt confused and a little bit scared. They passed Rose and Polly on their way to the ground and for the first time, he didn’t notice her.

“Wow, must be some thought you’re pondering about.” Albus looked at him wide eyed.

“Huh? What?” Scorpius looked at him, dumbfounded.

“We just passed Rose.”

“Rose?”

“Have you got amnesia or something?” His friend waved his hands dramatically in the air. “Rose, the girl you’ve been chasing for the past four years.”

“Oh, What? Where?” Scorpius looked around to see if she was still there.

“She’s gone mate, sorry.” Albus shrugged.

Scorpius sighed, “I let that chance get away.”

“There’s always next time.” His friend grinned and patted him on the back.

“Yeah,” Scorpius grinned back. They had arrived at their favorite spot at the lake and right now he just wanted to enjoy some quality time with his best friend. They laid down on the grass and looked out on the lake and the horizon. It really was a beautiful day.


End file.
